O Natal De Edward Cullen
by Kattyoliveira
Summary: Por ganancia Edward Cullen abandona Forks, sua família e principalmente Bella. Ele consegue tudo o que deseja, mas será que ele está feliz com tudo o que conseguiu? Na noite de natal três espíritos aparecem, passado, presente e futuro juntos, para fazer Edward enxergar tudo o que está deixando para trás.
1. Chapter 1 - O Espírito do Natal Passado

**Olá Pessoal! Sumi por um bom tempo, e hoje volto com essa fic. Espero realmente que gostem e comentem. Quanto a minha fic "A Garota Perfeita", para quem lia, está parada há alguns meses, pois bem, enfim consegui voltar a escrevê-la, no caso estou editando ela, algumas modificações. Assim que acabar irei voltar a postá-la. Perdoem pelo meu sumiço.**

**O Natal de Edward Cullen será uma short-fic, ou seja, poucos capítulos. A fic é bem simples, e estava na gaveta há alguns anos, consegui terminá-la e agora estou postando.**

**Postarei o próximo quando atingir pelo menos 3 comentários. É pouco e só o que peço a vocês.**

**Bom, chega de papo e bora pra leitura. Comentem, não mata, só incentiva!**

* * *

**O Natal de Edward Cullen**

**Capitulo 1 – O Espírito do Natal passado.**

**POV Autora**

Era dia 24 de Dezembro. Edward Cullen acordou como em outro dia qualquer. Como sempre, levantou-se de sua cama, deixando nela outra de suas companhias noturnas, a qual não sabe nem o nome. Seguiu até o banheiro do seu quarto para tomar um banho e curar-se da ressaca devido à bebedeira da noite passada. Depois de sua higiene pessoal, dirigiu-se ao seu closet, pegou a primeira coisa que viu e vestiu. Estava muito frio como era de se esperar para essa época do ano, e nevava. Quando voltou ao quarto a mulher, que a pouco estava em sua cama, já havia partido. Ele agradeceu mentalmente, pois não queria enfrentar uma conversa constrangedora, que acabaria em uma discussão sem motivo, tendo em vista que ele nem sabia que ela era.

Então resolveu tomar seu desjejum. Edward reside em um belo apartamento de 2 andares, com vista para o Central Park. Ele mora só. Seus pais residem em uma pequena cidade do Estado de Washington chamada Forks. Ele não os vê há muito tempo. Como em outro dia qualquer ele depois de terminado seu café da manhã, dirigiu-se ao seu trabalho. Ele trabalha como jornalista para o The New York Times. Hoje será o último dia de trabalho. Ele terá um descanso pelos feriados de fim de ano. Algo que ele não aceitava de bom grado, pois não via necessidade em não trabalhar nessas datas. Mas seus superiores precisavam e mereciam um descanso, assim como todos os outros funcionários, especialmente ele, que não tirava um bom descanso há alguns anos.

Aparentemente Edward tinha uma vida perfeita. Um trabalho muito bom e muitíssimo bem remunerado. Um apartamento dos sonhos, carros e as mulheres que quisesse. Festas com a nata de Nova York. Cercado de gente, mas sempre sozinho. E sempre com o pensamento nela, Bella.

Edward e Bella foram criados juntos em Forks. Eram mais que amigos, irmãos. Tanta amizade revelou-se um amor durante a adolescência de ambos. Uma belíssima história de amor. Os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro. E viviam felizes. Faziam faculdade juntos, Edward fazia jornalismo, e Bella advocacia. Até o dia que Edward recebeu uma resposta do The New York Times para juntar-se a eles. Por pura ambição Edward aceitou. Ele não queria permanecer em um fim de mundo atrasado, como ele se referia a Forks. Mas Bella não queria sair de lá. Sua vida era lá. Tudo o que mais amava na vida estava nesta pequena cidade. Então Edward foi embora. Levando embora um sonho lindo de amor juvenil, para viver o seu próprio sonho de ambição e poder.

Três anos se passaram após esse fato. E Edward não voltou mais a Forks. Nem retornou a ver Bella. Apenas soube por sua irmã Alice, que ela jamais o esqueceu, mas está seguindo em frente.

**POV Edward**

_ Bom dia James. Tudo bem? - Falei a um dos poucos amigos que fiz em Nova York. Ele era o colunista esportivo do jornal. _ Como vai Victória? - Essa era sua noiva, uma ruiva muito bonita, que trabalhava como fotografa para o jornal.

_ Bom dia Edward! Vamos muito bem obrigado. E você? Vai passar o feriado aqui ou vai viajar? - ele me perguntou. James era muito meu amigo, ele sabia de muita coisa da minha vida, e sempre me dizia que nunca era tarde para voltar atrás. Claro ele se referia a Bella.

_ Como sempre vou ficar em casa James. Tenho uns papéis para organizar. - mentira!

_ Edward. O tempo tá passando... - lá vem ele... Apenas acenei e fui embora para minha sala.

Ele sempre me falava isso principalmente nessa época, pois foi no natal que tudo aconteceu...

Eu sei que não fui justo. Mais eu tinha apenas 22 anos. Queria conhecer o mundo. Trabalhar, ganhar muito dinheiro. Eu definitivamente não estava preparado para constituir família como todos esperavam. Eu queria mais da vida do que estar casado, com uma penca de filhos, e tendo que trabalhar em algum jornalzinho de pobre, ganhando uma miséria. Isso não era vida pra mim.

O dia passou tranquilo. Tive apenas uma reunião de pauta, assinei uns papeis. Na hora do almoço fui a um restaurante, almocei e voltei para o jornal. Quando deu cinco horas da tarde voltei para o meu apartamento. Assim que entrei joguei minha pasta e as chaves em uma mesa do hall de entrada, e fui ao bar pegar algo forte para beber. Peguei um whisky com gelo e fui para o sofá ver o que passava na televisão. Passei por vários canais, mas nada me interessou. Então desliguei e coloquei uma música para tocar. Claire de La lune – Debussy.

_ Mais um natal sozinho... – pensei comigo mesmo, enquanto olhava ao meu redor e só encontrava um lugar vazio. Sem calor humano. Peguei mais uma dose do whisky e fiquei apenas escutando a música. Acabei cochilando no sofá da sala. Mas fui acordado com um som irritante de telefone tocando. Levantei e fui atender.

_ Quem me incomoda? – falei ao atender ao telefone.

_ isso é jeito de falar com sua mãe Edward Cullen? – Xii...

_ Ai mãe desculpa. É que eu estava dormindo.

_ Hum... Esperei você me ligar, como não ligou eu tive que fazer, meu filho eu liguei para te desejar um feliz natal. Você não virá, não é mesmo? – Dona Esme me perguntou com uma voz um pouco triste.

_ Feliz natal mãe. E não, eu não vou pra Forks. – ela havia me pedido para ir passar o natal com ela esse ano. Mas eu não queria voltar lá sabendo que todos ainda iriam me olhar torto. _Desculpa mãe, é que eu tenho coisas para resolver aqui, não vai dar para ir.. – menti.

_ Eu já sabia que não viria... - ela falou baixo. _ Eu te desejo tudo de melhor neste mundo meu filho, que você possa encontrar a felicidade. Eu vou passar para o seu pai. Beijo meu filho fica com Deus. Te amo.

_ Também te amo mãe. Bom natal.

_ Alô filho?- meu pai pegou o telefone para falar comigo.

_ Oi pai. Feliz Natal.

_ Feliz Natal Edward. Como você está? – ele me perguntou.

_ Estou bem pai. Trabalhando muito, consegui uma promoção e estou ganhando ainda mais, vivo sem tempo para nada, mas estou bem.

_ Era o que você queria não é meu filho? E agora você está feliz com o que conseguiu?

_ Era o que eu queria pai... Era o que eu queria – Dr. Carlisle sempre com a mesma pergunta.

_ ok, então, bom natal pra você Edward. Seja feliz meu filho. – ele falou _sua irmã disse que daqui a pouco te liga. Ela está meio ocupada com os preparativos da ceia no momento.

_ Tá certo pai. Até mais. E feliz natal.

_ Até mais meu filho. – e desligou.

Já passava das 10:00 PM. Resolvi ir tomar um banho, e me deitar não estava num clima bom para sair. Assim que sai do banheiro ouço meu celular tocar. Alice!

_ Oi Alice – falei ao atender.

_ Feliz Natal Edward! – ela falou, quer dizer berrou tão alto que tomei até um susto.

_ Você não muda Alice. – falei sorrindo imaginando o biquinho que ela deveria estar fazendo. Alice tem 24 anos e já está casada, com Jasper, seu primeiro namorado. E já tem uma filhinha de pouco mais de um ano chamada Elizabeth, o mesmo nome da nossa avó paterna.

_ Ai Ed! Você não vem mesmo? Você sabe que deixa a mamãe magoada com isso. – ela disse choramingando.

_ Eu sei Ali. Eu sei.

_ Então porque o faz? – ela me questionou.

_ Ainda não quero voltar.

_ Ok. Você sabe da novidade? – Eita fofoqueira!

_ Qual?

_ A Bella está noiva do Jacob... – Engasguei. A Bella, minha Bella vai casar com outro? E justamente com o Jacob.

_ Que bom para ela Alice. – falei ainda um pouco chocado _ Que sejam felizes.

_ Ed... Eh... Então..a Lizzi está te mandando um beijo e o Jasper te mandou lembranças. – ela mudou logo de assunto.

_ Alice! A Lizzi nem sabe falar..

_ Ela sabe sim! Já fala mamãe e papai perfeitamente.

_ Ok. Dá um beijo nela por mim.

_ Pode deixar. Então..Feliz natal maninho.

_ Pra você também.

_ Felicidades..e juízo Edward!

_ Pode deixar. Beijo.

_ Beijo. – e desligou.

Eu me sentia cansado, então fui dormir. Acordei era quase meia- noite morrendo de sede, me levantei e fui até a cozinha. Bebi minha água e voltei para cama. Mas parei ao ver um vulto passando para a sala. Fui até lá ver o que era.

_ Quem está aí? Eu estou armado. – mentira! Mas disfarça... ( que coisa mais gay, pensei.)

Adentrei a sala e me deparei com uma luz forte, um clarão que iluminava toda a sala. Essa luz foi ficando mais franca dando assim para ver uma pessoa. Congelei imediatamente. Não era uma pessoa comum. Era minha avó Elizabeth?

_ Vovó?- perguntei incrédulo. Fechei os olhos e tornei a abrir. _ Deus, eu devo ter bebido muito!

_ Edward meu querido neto. – ela falava com um belo sorriso nos lábios. _Que saudades de você.

_Ótimo estou sonhando. Melhor acordar logo Edward. Vamos acorde! – falei enquanto dava algumas tapas no meu rosto.

_ isso não é um sonho querido. - Minha avó falou, ainda com aquele singelo sorriso nos lábios.

_ Ah tá que isso não é um sonho. Então como se explica o fato de que eu estou no meio da minha sala conversando com minha avó que morreu há pelo menos uns 10 anos? - falei exasperado. _É pegadinha? Tá certo podem sair. Onde estão as câmeras escondidas?

_ Edward. Eu sou o Espírito do natal passado. E vim aqui para te levar a uma viagem ao seu passado. – ela falou calmamente.

_ Desculpa vovó, ou seja lá quem você seja, mas não vai dar pra viajar. As passagens aéreas estão todas esgotadas. E as rodoviárias devem estar lotadas. Deixa para uma próxima, ok? Então boa noite. – disse fitando-a.

_ Edward. A viagem que faremos será de outra maneira, você verá. – ela falou enquanto aproximava-se de mim, colocando suas mãos em meus ombros, e ignorando totalmente minha ironia.

De repente eu não vi nada além de um clarão intenso e depois fiquei estarrecido com o que vi. Eu criança, eu deveria ter por volta de 9 anos de idade, estava em uma praia, pelo que pude ver era a praia de La Push, na reserva de Forks. Era noite, o céu estava estrelado, e ventava pouco. O meu eu criança estava sentado ao lado de uma menininha de pele clara, e cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, era Bella, ela estava provavelmente com uns 8 anos de idade. Os dois apenas olhavam o mar e nada diziam. Foi quando o meu eu criança passou a admirar a Bella.

_ Bella?- eu falei.

_ Eles não podem te ouvir ou te ver Edward. Eles são apenas lembranças do seu passado. - eu assenti e fiquei a observar a cena.

_ _Bella? – _ele, quer dizer, eu, falou.

__ Sim Eddie?- _ela falou com uma voz suave que combinava perfeitamente com suas feiçõesdelicadas.

__ Você me ama?- _ele (eu) perguntou.

__ Claro que amo Eddie. – _um enorme sorriso se formou no rosto dele. _ _Você é meu melhor_ _amigo. _– o sorriso desapareceu.

__ Mas Bella.. eu ..quer..dizer...huumm...- _Nossa como eu era devagar naquela época_._

__ Fala Eddie! – _ela falou dando um pequeno sorriso.

__ Belinha... Você quer casar comigo?- _ele falou enquanto olhava para suas mãos nervosamente, e ela corava as maças do rosto.

__Eddie, Nós somos muito pequenos para isso você não acha? – _ela falou em meio a gargalhadas. Enquanto ele ruborizava.

__ Mas e quando fomos adultos? Você casa comigo? – _ele disse olhando em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

__ Caso!_- ela sorriu e ele lhe deu um abraço e um beijo no rosto. O que a deixou fortemente ruborizada.

E voltaram a admirar o mar em silêncio com as mãos dadas.

Eu senti uma saudade daquele tempo. O tempo que eu era feliz. O tempo em que eu e minha Bella estávamos sempre juntos e felizes. O tempo em que eu comecei a olhar para ela de um jeito diferente.

Enquanto eu pensava senti um aperto no peito, uma vontade de chorar. De repente outro clarão, e nós estávamos em uma sala que notei ser da casa de Bella. A sala estava toda decorada para o natal. Um pinheiro enorme e todo decorado em um dos cantos. E vários outros enfeites espalhados pelo aposento. Pela janela pude ver que estava nevando. Havia também um cheiro delicioso no ar, provavelmente estavam cozinhando.

_ Edward. Nós estamos no natal de 2009. Lembra-se deste dia? – A aparição com a cara da minha avó perguntou.

_ Natal de 2009? Mas esse foi o dia em que eu... – não pude terminar a frase, pois a campainha da casa havia tocado e Bella havia aparecido na sala. Ela estava simplesmente linda, aos seus 21 anos, usando um vestido vermelho que lhe caíra muito bem, ela abriu a porta.

_ Edward! – ela falou abrando - o. _ Que bom que você chegou.

_ Oi Bella. Feliz Natal. – Eu, ele, sei lá, falou com uma cara de quem quer falar algo. E eu sabia o que iria ser dito.

_ Feliz Natal meu amor! – ela disse dando-lhe um selinho em seus lábios. _Vamos entre, saia deste frio. Todos estão te esperando lá na sala de jantar. – ela falou puxando-o pela mão.

_ Espera Bella. - ele falou. – Eu quero ter uma conversa com você.

_ Conversa? Deixe para depois do jantar, ok?! – ela pediu.

_ Não. Tem que ser agora.

_ Ok – ela falou indo sentar-se no sofá, e ele ao seu lado.

_ Bella o que eu tenho para te falar não é fácil. – ele disse olhando para o chão.

_ Mas fale Edward. – ela disse já preocupada. _ Está me assustando.

_ Bella, eu fui chamado para trabalhar no The New York Times, e estou indo amanhã mesmo para lá.

_ Como? – ela estava um pouco confusa.

_ É isso mesmo que você ouviu Bella. Eu me candidatei a uma vaga lá, e consegui o emprego graças as minhas ótimas notas e por ter sido o melhor aluno do curso de jornalismo.

_ Mas Edward você vai embora?Como assim? E como eu fico nessa história? E sua família?

_ Bella eu quero mais da minha vida do que acabar o resto dos meus dias nessa porcaria de cidade provinciana. Onde só chove. Se eu continuar aqui meu futuro será apenas casar, ter uma penca de filhos, e trabalhar em algum jornalzinho de merda da região. Eu quero mais que isso. Eu quero conhecer o mundo, ter muito dinheiro, sucesso, fama. Poder usufruir da minha juventude... Eu te amo, mas não vou ficar enterrado nesta droga de cidade. Você pode vir comigo... – ele falava enquanto ela permanecia calada. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

_ Não Edward. Parece que não tem lugar para mim neste seu futuro. – ela falou. _Pelo que vejo queremos coisas diferentes da vida.

_ Mas Bella ...

_ Mas nada Edward! Você quer dinheiro, poder e sucesso. Você está sendo movido apenas por sua ambição. Desculpe-me se algum dia eu pensei que poderíamos ser felizes juntos, ter a nossa própria família.. – ela falou em um tom um pouco irônico.

_ Você não entende não é Isabella? – ele gritou. _ Claro que não poderia entender. Você foi criada em meio ao luxo. É herdeira dos escritórios de advocacia Swan. Mas eu não! Eu sou filho de um médico do hospital, hospital não, chega a ser pecado chamar aquele posto de saúde de Forks de hospital. Minha família não é rica, nunca foi. E agora que eu tenho a oportunidade de ter tudo aquilo que eu sempre sonhei, não vou deixar que nada nem ninguém me impeça de alcançar os meus objetivos.

_ Então Edward... – Bella falou. Respirou fundo, secou suas lágrimas. E gritou. _ Saia da minha casa Edward Cullen! Saia da minha vida! Se tudo o que sentimos um pelo outro não representa nada para você. Desapareça daqui! Vá viver sua vida, seja feliz, por que eu vou ser! Com ou sem você. – foi em direção a porta, e a abriu. Ele se dirigiu até ela.

_Então isso é um adeus Bella? – ele perguntou.

_ Sim Edward, isso é um adeus! – ela falou em uma voz firme _O que está esperando para ir embora? Saia daqui! Nova York te espera. – E ele saiu porta a fora sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

_ Bella? – Alice que havia escutado toda a conversa falou. _ Eu ouvi tudo Belinha. Eu vou tentar falar com ele, não se preocupa.

_ Ai Alice! – Bella que havia retomado o choro correu em direção à Alice abraçando-a. _ Como ele pode fazer isso Alice? Ele trocou nosso amor por dinheiro.

_ Por favor, tire-me daqui. – eu pedi para o Espírito do Passado.

Ela assentiu e outro clarão se formou. Quando dei por mim estava de volta a minha sala.

_ Edward. Você viu o que aconteceu? Você trocou o grande amor da sua vida por dinheiro e sucesso profissional. Valeu à pena? – ela me perguntou com um olhar questionador.

Eu não soube o que responder. Eu realmente consegui em pouco tempo tudo o que almejei durante anos. Dinheiro, sucesso, festas, carros de luxo. Mas será que valeu realmente à pena ter deixado a mulher que eu amava e minha família.

_ Edward. Pense em tudo o que você viu e ainda verá esta noite. Não deixe que a ambição e o orgulho te dominem meu querido. Seja feliz! – então aquele Espírito do Passado, que era a minha avó Elizabeth desapareceu.

Sentei-me no sofá com minhas mãos no rosto. Pensando em tudo o que eu tinha visto e ouvido.

_ Meu Deus o que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei-me.

_ Você ainda não entendeu? Nossa como você é lento.

* * *

**Quero comentários! I want reviews!**


	2. Capitulo 2– O Espírito do Natal Presente

**Quero comentários!**

**Capitulo 2 – O Espírito do Natal Presente **

- Você ainda não entendeu? Nossa como você é lento. – uma voz de criança respondeu-me.

Olhei para o lugar de onde vinha aquela voz e me deparei com uma linda criança, uma menina de uns 5 anos de idade, pele clara e cabelos escuros com uma faixa rosa. E que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala do meu apartamento e me olhava fixamente. Ela me lembrava muito alguém..

_ Quem é você? – perguntei.

_ Ah... Eu esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Lizzi, sua sobrinha muito prazer. Eu sou o seu Espírito do Natal Presente. – meu Deus era a minha sobrinha, filha de Alice e Jasper.

_ Ei você não pode ser a Lizzi. A filha de Alice tem pouco mais de um ano, e nem sabe falar.

_ Oush! – ela falou revirando os olhos enquanto descia da poltrona e se direcionava para perto de onde eu estava. _ Eu sou a Lizzi sim, seu Espírito do Natal Presente, apenas vim com um pouco mais de idade. Ou você esperava mesmo que um bebê de um ano falasse e saísse com você por ai? Se liga tio!

_ Mas é meio contraditório, você a Lizzi... Digamos assim... Do futuro, sendo meu Espírito do Natal Presente. Você não acha estranho? – eu falei um pouco confuso.

_ Por acaso é você que faz as regras? Não! Então as aceite. – ela me respondeu colocando as mãos na cinturinha fina e batendo seu pé descontroladamente.

_ Nossa você é igual a sua mãe. Mas espera aí, por que você está aqui? – eu vou acabar louco...

_ Tio Eddie... Você nunca ouviu dizer que crianças até os sete anos de idade têm algum tipo de mediunidade? Então, eu vou ser o seu Espírito do Natal Presente e pronto! E agora cala a boca e vem comigo. – Meu deus é um clone da Alice.

Como da outra vez, um clarão tomou conta da minha sala. E fomos parar... No meu apartamento?

_ Pronto chegamos! – o clone de da anã de jardim falou.

_ Acho que esse troço quebrou, nem saímos. – eu falei a observar que continuávamos na minha sala.

_ Cala a boca e olha! – Grossa! Então eu fiquei apenas olhando para minha sala de estar.

De repente eu apareci na minha frente. Vestido com uma calça de moletom preta que uso para dormir. Indo em direção a cozinha. Ele (eu) pegou um copo no armário, e foi até a geladeira. Pegou uma garrafa de suco, serviu-se, e foi para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Estava passando um jogo de baseball. Ele ficou apenas ali assistindo.

_ É só isso? – perguntei ao Espírito do Natal Presente, que atende por minha sobrinha.

_ Essa é sua vida. Solidão. Você esperava mais o quê? – vai ser igual à mãe assim na casa do Ca*****- eu pensei.

_ Ei! – tentei protestar, mas sem saber o que falar.

_ Aff! - ela resmungou. _ Vamos para outra cena, ok.

Outro clarão, desnecessário. Sério vou acabar cego daqui pra que isso acabe. Agora estávamos no meu escritório no jornal. Minha sala era grande e espaçosa. Tinha uma grande mesa de mogno no centro, uma cadeira (muito confortável por sinal), e um sofá mais ao canto. Havia também estantes com livros e revistas, alguns prêmios que eu ganhei.

Eu (meu outro eu, o da lembrança) estava sozinho na sala, já era por volta de umas oito horas da noite. Provavelmente só restava o segurança além de mim. Eu estava lendo uns papéis, pelo que me lembro eram reportagens para o jornal.

_ Por que estamos aqui? – eu perguntei a Lizzi, que já estava sentada no sofá.

_ Não é obvio? Estamos vendo você trabalhar. – ela falou.

_ Que é isso eu sei, mas por quê?

_ Por que foi a vida que você ganhou quando deixou a Bella Swan e sua família em Forks. Você queria um emprego em um grande jornal, queria muito dinheiro, sucesso, fama e reconhecimento, então, para ter tudo isso você ficou assim – ela apontou para o outro eu que ainda estava sentado na mesa lendo os papéis. _Você não se diverte mais, têm poucos amigos, sua única companhia são essas mulheres que você paga para passarem a noite com você. Você tem tudo o que sempre quis. Mas para mim você não tem nada.

_ Não precisa exagerar. – ela fez cara de desdém.

Apareceu um clarão e seguida eu e a Lizzi estávamos em um...cinema?

_ Por que estamos em um cinema? – perguntei mais confuso ainda. Vou acabar precisando de um psicólogo.

_ Calma. Preste atenção no filminho que vai passar. – ela falava enquanto colocava algumas pipocas em sua boca. Pipoca?

O "filme" começou, eu não entendi bem. Apenas vi várias pessoas em uma mesa com comidas típicas dessa época de natal. Pareciam estar muito felizes. O clima de paz e amor era palpável. Foi aí que vi que era Laurent o porteiro do edifício em que fica o jornal. Provavelmente aquela era a sua família. Depois apareceu outra cena. Um casal, eu também os reconheci, era James e Victória. Estavam também jantando com várias pessoas ao redor. Com certeza seus familiares. P assaram-se várias outras cenas de conhecidos meus e seus familiares comemorando o natal. Então apareceu um enorme FIM na tela, e as luzes se ascenderam.

_ E aí? Gostou? – Lizzi perguntou-me.

_ O que isso quis dizer? - eu perguntei apontando para a tela.

_ Meu Deus! Você é lento assim mesmo? Ou é só hoje? – ela disse. _ Edward, você deixou para trás seus amigos, sua família e a mulher que você ama. Hoje é Natal, e enquanto você estava sozinho em seu apartamento hoje à noite, as pessoas que você conhece estão com pessoas que eles amam. Você se afastou da sua família. Há quanto tempo você não vê seus pais? Seus amigos de infância? Bella?

_ Muito tempo... - falei um pouco envergonhado. _Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, mas eu sofri muito por ficar longe deles. Principalmente longe de Bella. Eu ainda a amo. Mesmo me envolvendo com diversas mulheres, nunca senti nada parecido com o que sinto por ela.

_ E por que então você não voltou pra ela? – A Lizzi meu Espírito do Natal Presente, perguntou.

_ Não é tão fácil assim. Depois de tudo o que eu disse e fiz para ela, não creio que ela me perdoasse. Eu troquei tudo pelo meu sonho. E consegui tudo o que eu queria. Mas não sei se realmente fiz o certo. Se eu pudesse voltar ao passado talvez tivesse feito diferente.

_ Edward. Não se pode voltar ao passado... Mas nunca é tarde para escrever um novo futuro. – ela me deu um olhar típico de Alice. _Ainda dá tempo.

Outro clarão se fez e eu estava de volta a minha sala de estar.

_ Esses clarões são realmente necessários? – perguntei, pois já estou irritado por meus olhos arderem com toda essa luz.

_ Pra falar a verdade, não. Mas é que dá um efeito visual legal. – revirei os olhos.

_ Agora você está em sua casa novamente. Daqui a pouco o Espírito do Natal Futuro virá te visitar. Até mais Edward. – ela disse enquanto desaparecia.


	3. Capítulo 3- Os Espíritos do Natal Futuro

**3 – Os Espíritos do Natal Futuro**

Deitei-me um pouco no sofá, tentando assimilar tudo o que eu havia visto e ouvido.

_ Edward. – Uma voz masculina me chamou.

_ Nossa! – tinha duas pessoas, por assim dizer, na minha frente. Uma criança que eu reconhecia sendo eu mesmo quando criança. E um velhinho que me parecia ser muito familiar.

_ Nós somos seus Espíritos do Natal Futuro. – o meu eu criança falou. – Como você pode ver eu sou você aos 10 anos.

_ E eu – o velhinho falou. _ Sou você aos 78 anos.

_ A cada hora fica mais estranho. Mas por que vieram dois desta vez?

_ Nós estamos em três. Você no passado. – O velhinho apontou para o meu eu criança. _ Você no presente. – ele disse apontando para mim. _ E por fim você no futuro. – apontou para si mesmo.

_ Juntamos as três fases da sua vida para você ver o que irá se tornar no futuro. – a criança falou. _ Vamos.

Novamente outro daqueles clarões desnecessários. Quando a luz cessou pude observar que estava em uma sala muito parecida com a que eu tenho no jornal. Outro de mim, vários anos mais velho, estava sentado atrás de uma mesa de mogno, muito parecida com a da minha atual sala. Ele estava lendo alguns papéis e tomando alguns goles de café.

_ Minha sala? – eu perguntei.

_ Sim. Estamos no ano de 2032. É noite de Natal. E você está aqui, sozinho, trabalhando. – o meu eu velhinho disse apontando para o meu que estava sentado com papéis em mãos. _ Você é diretor executivo e um dos sócios desse jornal. Apesar de alguns relacionamentos, você ainda não formou uma família. Mal fala com seus familiares. Sua única companhia são dois cachorros que moram com você. Daqui a pouco você sairá, irá a um bar, beberá, arrumara uma companhia para a noite e voltará para sua casa. Sozinho.

_ Parece que não mudei muito. – eu disse.

_ Nadinha. – o pequeno falou.

Com outro clarão, mudamos de cena. Agora estávamos em um lugar amplo com muito verde, uma capela no centro, e muitas placas espalhadas pelo chão.

_ Onde estamos?- perguntei.

_ Em um cemitério. – meu eu criança falou.

_ Venha. – o velhinho disse ao começar a caminhar. Seguido por mim e pela criança. Andamos um pouco até avistarmos um velório. Apenas o padre, o morto e um senhor vestindo um paletó preto. Havia também dois senhores um pouco atrás, mas pelo emblema nas suas camisas constatei se tratar dos coveiros.

_ Quem morreu? – eu perguntei aos dois Espíritos do Natal Futuro.

_ Você. – eles falaram em coro.

_ Como assim eu morri? – perguntei um pouco confuso.

_ Morrendo. Todo mundo morre, você não sabia? – o meu eu criança falou. _ Estamos no ano de 2065. Você morreu aos 78 anos de idade, devido a um câncer.

Aproximei-me do caixão. E pude ver que realmente era eu que estava lá dentro. Eu estava muito idoso. Vestindo um terno cinza escuro, e com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Parecia que eu estava apenas dormindo ali. Fiquei realmente surpreso, ou não, pelo fato de só uma pessoa ter ido ao meu enterro. Onde estaria minha família? Meus amigos?

_ Quem é aquele? – perguntei apontando para o senhor trajando um paletó preto.

_ O seu advogado. A pessoa mais próxima de você. – meu eu velhinho disse. _ E o único que se dignou a vir ao seu enterro além do padre.

_ Eu não tenho ninguém? Cadê minha família? Meus pais? Alice? Eu não tenho amigos?- eu falei meio entorpecido.

_ Seus pais já morreram há pelo menos uns 35 anos. Sua irmã Alice também já morreu assim como o Jasper. E sua sobrinha Lizzi. Você não constituiu família. Teve apenas alguns romances que logo se desfizeram. Nenhuma mulher aguentava ficar muito tempo ao lado de alguém que só pensava no trabalho. Você também não teve filhos. Os netos de Alice ainda estão vivos, mas como vocês não têm contato, só ficarão sabendo de sua morte daqui a algumas semanas, quando forem chamados para a leitura do seu testamento. – o meu eu velhinho falava. Mas eu estava bestificado demais para falar alguma coisa. Então com outro clarão de luz eu novamente estava em meu apartamento juntamente com os Espíritos do Natal Futuro.

_ Edward, depois de tudo o que viu e ouviu esta noite, você terá a oportunidade de reavaliar a sua vida. Você poderá escolher entre continuar do jeito que está, e terminar os seus dias solitário. Ou mudar, e escrever um novo futuro. A escolha é sua. – o meu eu criança falou.

_ Agora temos que ir. – velhinho disse.

_ Boa sorte Edward e Feliz Natal. – Os dois falaram em coro enquanto desapareciam na minha frente.

Agora eu estava novamente sozinho em meu apartamento. Eu e meus pensamentos. Fui à cozinha tomar um copo com água, olhei para o relógio que marcava meia noite, nenhum segundo havia se passado desde o primeiro fantasma. Eu estava cansado, com sono e minha cabeça começava a doer de tanto que eu pensei. Tomei um sossega leão e apaguei na cama. Acordei por volta das oito horas. Estava fazendo muito frio, e nevava.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Forks e Bella

**Oi, eu de novo, quero primeiramente agradecer os comentários que tive, são eles que me motivam a escrever, então comentem. Segundo, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, logo irá acabar, então leiam e divirtam-se. bjos. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Forks e Bella**

_ Será que tudo não passou de um sonho maluco? – perguntei-me assim que acordei.

Mas mesmo que tenha sido apenas um sonho, serviu para que eu reavaliasse tudo o que tenho feito. Pode até parecer repetitivo, mas, eu deixei para trás as pessoas que mais amo. As pessoas que eu sei que me amavam e que me faziam felizes, apenas para satisfazer a minha ganância. E pensando bem eu não quero terminar minha vida sozinho. Sendo um velho ranzinza, que só vive trabalhando, e do qual ninguém gosta.

Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho para despertar. Tomei um café da manhã rápido, e enfiei algumas roupas, dentre outras coisas, em uma mala. Arrumei-me e fui para o aeroporto. Irei voltar à Forks.

Apesar da neve o aeroporto funcionava normalmente. Como era de se esperar estava lotado, mas consegui passagem para Seattle. Fiz o check-in e fui me sentar para esperar meu voo. Depois de quase uma hora, e cinco copos de café, embarquei no avião. O voo foi tranquilo e em algumas horas estávamos pousando no aeroporto de Seattle. De lá peguei outro voo para Port Angeles. Chegando ao aeroporto de Port Angeles, peguei um taxi para Forks. A paisagem mudou totalmente em alguns minutos. O verde começou a tomar conta por onde passávamos. Forks é uma cidade onde chove e faz frio quase o ano todo. Como estava nevando, quase todo o verde estava pintado de branco. Depois de quase uma hora chegamos à cidade. Falei o endereço para o taxista e ele me levou até lá. Paramos em frente à casa dos meus pais. As coisas continuavam iguais. Desci do táxi, peguei minha mala e parei em frente à entrada. Fiquei admirando o lugar que eu nasci e fui criado. A fachada da casa era em um tom de azul claro, com grandes janelas brancas. Tinha um pequeno jardim em frente, onde minha mãe plantava suas rosas. Perto da entrada agora havia um grande boneco de neve e a fachada estava toda decorada com luzes e enfeites de natal.

Resolvi tocar a campainha. Mas não tinha certeza de haveria alguém em casa. Toquei uma vez, duas, no terceiro toque a porta abriu.

_ AI MEU DEUS! EDWARD! AHHHH! – minha mãe que havia me atendido. Ela pulava e me abraçava, e principalmente gritava muito. Alice tem a quem puxar.

_ Feliz Natal mãe. – falei abraçando-a como há muito tempo não fazia.

_ Que saudades Edward. – ela me abraçava e me beijava, mas de repente começou a me bater. _ Seu filho desnaturado! Como você passa todo esse tempo sem vir aqui. Se eu não tivesse ido te visitar algumas vezes, nem te reconheceria mais.

_ Ai mãe, também não exagera. – eu disse rindo.

_ Estou tão feliz que você está aqui Edward... – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ter ganhado.

_ Oh mãezinha..

_ Vamos Edward. Saia desse frio. – ela disse enquanto me arrastava para dentro de casa.

A casa continuava igual por dentro. Paredes de um tom de creme. A sala ganhou um novo conjunto de sofá marrom café, parece ser muito confortável. E agora tinha uma televisão de ultima geração que mandei no natal do ano passado para eles. Em outro canto da sala havia um pinheiro coberto por enfeites e luzes natalinas. Minha mãe sempre gostava de ver a casa bem enfeitada nessa época.

_ Mãe onde está o pai? – perguntei para minha mãe, quando percebi que ainda não o tinha visto.

_ Ele foi dar uma passada no hospital. Mas daqui a pouco chega. – ela me respondeu.

_ E Alice como está?

_ Ela está muito bem. Daqui a pouco ela, o Jasper e a Lizzi vem aqui para jantar. Por falar nisso vou à cozinha terminar de preparar as comidas. Suba para o seu quarto, vá tomar um banho, você deve estar cansado. – ela falou enquanto ia para a cozinha.

_ Eu vou sim. – falei e subi com minha mala para o meu antigo quarto. Meu quarto continuava igual. As paredes brancas, e em uma delas com uma enorme pintura que mandei fazer de uma foto da Bella. Estava um pouco desbotada pelo tempo, mas continuava igualmente linda. Em um dos cantos do quarto havia uma estante de madeira onde estavam todos os meus livros antigos, e um pequeno aparelho de som. Meu antigo computador, um tiranossauro rex, também continuava em meu quarto, em cima de uma mesinha. Arrumei minhas coisas no pequeno closet e quando terminei, fui tomar um banho. Depois desci e fui para a cozinha onde minha mãe estava cozinhando.

_ Nossa! O cheiro está muito bom. – falei enquanto sentava-me na mesa da cozinha. Era por volta das cinco da tarde. Ficamos ali conversando até por volta das seis e meia. O jantar já estava pronto, e eu fui ajudar minha mãe a arrumar a mesa na sala de jantar.

_ Esme, cheguei. – era a voz do meu pai. Eu fui até a sala para recebê-lo. Ele ficou surpreso em me ver. Ele ficou alguns segundos apenas olhando para mim e para minha mãe, como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Por fim veio me abraçar.

_ Edward meu filho que surpresa você aqui. – ele falou enquanto me abraçava.

_ Oi pai. Tudo bem? – perguntei.

_ Sim, e você como está? Que milagre é esse você aqui? – ele me questionou enquanto sentávamos no sofá da sala.

_ Não gostou de me ver? – eu brinquei.

_ Não, não é isso. Eu estou muito feliz em finalmente você voltar a Forks. Mas é que é uma surpresa. E você tinha dito que não poderia vir.

_ Eu sei. Mas hoje de manhã acordei com muita vontade de ver vocês, então cá estou.

Enquanto conversávamos, Alice chegou com sua família. Como sempre ela gritou e pulou feito uma maluca. Jasper continuava daquele jeito calado dele. E Lizzi, era uma menininha muito linda. Como eu esperava Alice a vestia completamente de rosa. Ficamos todos conversando animadamente na sala, e depois fomos jantar. Minha mãe era uma cozinheira de mão cheia. Estava tudo muito gostoso. Depois do jantar assistimos um pouco, enquanto conversávamos, e depois eu me despedi indo para meu quarto dormir.

No outro dia assim que acordei já sabia o que eu iria fazer. Iria à casa de Bella. Levantei-me e fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Coloquei uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa grossa verde escura, tênis e uma jaqueta. Desci para tomar café, era aproximadamente sete da manhã. Meus pais estavam na cozinha conversando e comendo então me juntei a eles. Andei por algumas quadras até a casa dos pais de Bella. Alice me disse que ela agora mora sozinha em Seattle, cuidando de um dos escritórios de advocacia do pai. Mas que sempre está por aqui, e veio passar o natal e as festas de ano novo com eles.

Eu não fazia ideia do que falar com ela. Não sabia se ela iria me receber. Se iria querer falar comigo. Resolvi arriscar, afinal atravessei o país para falar com ela. A casa dos Swan continuava igual ao que eu me lembrava. Grande, branca, e com grandes janelas de vidro. E um grande jardim em volta.

Toquei a campainha e fiquei esperando alguém me atender. Passou-se um tempo e nada. Quando eu fui tocar de novo, a porta se abriu. Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Quem atendeu a porta foi Bella. Ela estava tanto ou mais surpresa que eu. Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando sem nada falar. Ela estava absurdamente linda. Usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans azul e um all star preto e branco nos pés. Seu cabelo achocolatado estava solto e liso.

_ Vai ficar me olhando? – ela me perguntou cruzando os braços.

_ Err... Oi... Bella... Você está linda.. – falei meio que gaguejando. Não pensei que quando a visse novamente eu ficaria tão nervoso. Afinal passamos a vida quase toda juntos. São poucas as minhas lembranças boas que Bella não está incluída.

_ Obrigada. O que você quer? – ela me perguntou calmamente.

_ Eu... Precisava falar contigo. Posso? – perguntei enquanto pedia em pensamentos para que ela aceitasse.

_ Hum...Tudo bem. Entra. – entrei na casa e me sentei no sofá da sala e ela em uma poltrona próxima. _Pronto pode falar.

_ Err..eu não sei nem por onde começar.

_ Comece pelo começo. – ela disse secamente.

_ Bella...eu vim aqui te pedi perdão. – eu falei olhando em seus olhos. _ Quero me desculpar por tudo. Por ter dito aquelas coisas a você. Por ter ido embora. Por tudo e qualquer coisa que eu possa ter te causado. Me perdoe. – ela estava calada, apenas me olhava.

_ Desde que perdão foi inventado, gente safada deixou de apanhar na cara. – meu Deus que fora que eu levei, mas eu mereço. _Eu já te perdoei há muito tempo Edward. – ela falou. Senti meu coração acelerar. Se ela não tinha mais raiva de mim talvez... Não sei... Eu poderia ter de volta o seu amor... Ou pelo menos sua amizade, isso já me bastaria, ou não.

_ Obrigado. Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim. – eu não sabia mais o que falar. _ Você está noiva do Jacob não é?

_Você já sabe?! – ela pareceu surpresa.

_ Se você não quer que os outros saibam nunca conte para Alice. - eu disse sorrindo. _ Eu espero sinceramente que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos. – era o que realmente queria, mas dizer essas palavras me deixou triste, eu perderia definitivamente Bella para outro. Senti um nó na garganta, e resolvi ir embora. Levantei-me e fui em direção a porta. _ Antes de ir eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

_ O que?- ela me perguntou.

_ Você poderia me dar um último abraço? – falei meio incerto. Ela pareceu se assustar, mas veio em minha direção.

_ Claro. – Ela me abraçou, senti vontade de chorar de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. A mulher que eu amo e que sempre amei, aqui, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de mim. _ Não é porque não somos mais um casal que não podemos voltar a sermos amigos. – ela disse ao se afastar de mim. Ela estava corada, e parecia triste.

_ Obrigado Bella. Eu... Te amo – foi só o que consegui dizer antes de sair às pressas de lá. Eu nunca fui de chorar. Nem lembro a última vez que chorei, mas agora grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto involuntariamente. Fui para uma praça que ficava a poucos minutos da casa dos pais de Bella. Sentei em um dos bancos mais escondidos e desabei. Quando voltei pra casa já estava na hora do almoço. Almocei e fui para o meu quarto. Passei o resto da tarde dormindo. À noite minha família e eu fomos a um restaurante jantarmos. Foi muito divertido. Os dias se passaram normalmente. Fui visitar alguns antigos amigos, Alguns parentes que moravam em Port Angeles. Fiz alguns passeios pela reserva e sempre andava pela praia de La Push. E vi Bella umas duas vezes, mas sempre à distância.

* * *

**Comentem, não dói. **


	5. Capítulo 5 - Ano Novo

**Gente, esse é o último capítulo, O Natal de Edward Cullen é apenas uma Short fic. Estou tentando preparar um bônus, ainda não está pronto, será na visão de Bella, dos últimos acontecimentos até o fim, que não é esse do Edward, tem mais coisas. Bom, obrigada a todos que leram. E agradeço os comentários, que pelo número que visitantes foi pouco, mas agradeço a quem se disponibilizou em me mandar um olá. Bjos e até o bônus.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Ano Novo**

É véspera de ano novo. Toda a cidade está reunida na praça central para assistir a queima de fogos. Eu e minha família estávamos sentados conversando, quando eu vi ao longe Bella e Jacob andando juntos. Eu já andava triste, fiquei pior. Uma coisa é você saber que o amor da sua vida está com outro. Outra coisa é você vê-los juntos. Depois da queima de fogos, teve uma festa, mas muitas pessoas estavam indo embora. Sabe como é cidade pequena, o pessoal dorme cedo...

Resolvi ir cumprimentar os noivos Jacob e Bella. Eles estavam sentados em um banco de madeira conversando. Jacob parecia triste com alguma coisa que Bella estava explicando. Ela gesticulava muito e vira e mexe mordia seus lábios ou passava as mãos nos cabelos em um puro sinal de nervosismo. Fui devagar e chegando perto deles eles me olharam como se não soubessem o que exatamente eu queria.

_ Eu não entendo Bella. Tudo parecia estar tão Bem... – Jacob falava para uma Bella super nervosa.

_ Feliz ano novo. - eu disse os cumprimentando.

_ Feliz ano novo. – eles falaram ainda sentados me encarando.

_ Eu só vim cumprimentar o casal e desejar felicidades. Estou indo embora depois de amanhã, mandarei um presente pelo casamento de vocês. – eu falei nervosamente e saí sem nem ao menos me despedir.

Fiquei algum tempo perambulando pela cidade, comprei algumas cervejas pelo caminho e Acabei pegando o carro e indo para a praia. O mar estava bastante agitado e fazia muito frio. Havia uns restos de fogueira pela areia. Fui para perto de uma ainda meio acesa e a reacendi. Coloquei as cervejas ao lado e comecei a beber vagarosamente. Apenas deixando minha cabeça vazia, me concentrando apenas no barulho do mar. Tentando enfiar um pouco de paz goela abaixo.

Não sei realmente quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas logo os primeiros sinais de que o dia amanheceria se fizeram presentes. Minhas cervejas já haviam acabado e eu estava deitado na areia da praia. A fogueira bem acesa, com o vento, fazia suas labaredas dançarem no ar, me esquentando. Estava deitado apenas olhando para o céu, o efeito das cervejas já haviam passado. Apenas a preguiça me dominava naquele momento.

_ Seus pais devem estar preocupados. – aquela voz tão familiar soou ao meu lado. Demorei um par de segundos do que o normal para assimilar a ideia de que era ela ali ao meu lado. Eu nem ao menos havia notado que tinha alguém ao meu lado de tão distraído que eu estava.

_ Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ficando sentado.

_ Já estou aqui há algum tempo. Você estava tão distraído, ou dormindo de olhos abertos. – ela sorriu. _ Já vai amanhecer. – ela disse olhando o horizonte.

_ Como você me encontrou aqui?

_ Eu vim trazer o Jacob em casa. A gente acabou brigando, eu vim dar uma volta na praia e te encontrei caído aí. Pensei que você tivesse morto. – ela sorriu. _ Por que veio pra cá?

_ Não sei. Saí de lá da praça, comprei essas latinhas de cerveja e quis dar uma volta, sei lá, pensar na vida, ou não pensar em nada. Sei lá. – eu disse enrolado. _ Você e o Jacob brigaram, por quê?

_ Você. – ela disse sem tirar os olhos do mar. _ Desde que você voltou eu não tive sossego. O Jacob reparou que eu estava estranha, a gente brigou e acabamos dando um tempo. Estou confusa sei lá. – ela disse passando as mãos no rosto. _ Você me deixou confusa. Você não tinha o direito de ter voltado desse jeito, falado aquelas coisas pra mim.

_ Só falei a verdade Bella. – eu disse também apenas olhando para o mar. Parecia que ele era nosso confidente. _Sabe Bella, quando eu saí daqui estava com uma ideia fixa na cabeça. Eu queria crescer na vida, queria poder ter muito dinheiro, carro do ano, ter um ótimo emprego e principalmente ser reconhecido por todo o meu trabalho. E eu consegui tudo isso...

_ Então por que voltou, por que você está aqui Edward? Por que simplesmente não me apagou da sua vida e me deixou seguir com a minha? Por que você não sai da minha cabeça?

_ Eu acabei percebendo, de uma forma muito antitradicional, que não adianta eu ter o carro do ano, o melhor emprego do mundo, por que quando eu chego em casa não tem ninguém para conversar. A casa está sempre vazia. Passo mais tempo trabalhando, na rua, do que em casa. Não sabia, ou não procurava saber por que, mas agora eu sei. Era solidão. Quando eu vivia aqui eu era feliz, tinha toda minha família reunida, e principalmente tinha você. Mas acabei sendo um idiota movido pela ganância, pela vontade de ter e conhecer mais do mundo e joguei tudo isso de lado.

_ Você tem razão. Você foi um completo idiota.

_ Eu te amo Bella.

_ Eu também te amo idiota.

_ Como vai ser daqui em diante? – perguntei unindo nossas mãos. O dia já havia nascido, o céu estava muito bonito.

_ Temos um ano novo inteiro para descobrir. – ela disse apertando minha mão na sua. Agora eu faria de tudo para nunca mais ficar longe dela.

* * *

**P.S.: Comentem. **


	6. Capítulo Bônus parte I

**Oi, eu disse que não iria fazer um bônus, pois bem acabei fazendo. Foi meio que sem querer, peguei o notebook pra escrever algo e acabei parando aqui. Em quarenta minutos eu tinha escrito sete páginas. Então estou postando. É todo do ponto de vista da Bella, e tem algumas surpresas, coisas que não tinham na parte do Edward. Espero que gostem e comentem bastante.**

* * *

**Capítulo Bônus - parte I**

Sofri muito depois de tudo o que Edward me disse naquele natal. Foi doloroso saber que eu não era tão importante quanto o dinheiro que ele sonhava. Eu tinha dinheiro, não sabia como era ser pobre ou passar dificuldades. Edward também não. Apesar da família dele não ser rica, eles viviam decentemente, e isso não o importava até aquele momento. Pelo menos eu pensava assim.

Ele nem ao menos se preocupou em deixar passar o natal e as festas de ano novo para seguir com sua vida, acabando com a minha. Naquele ano ele acabou com a alegria do fim de ano de todos que estavam a sua volta. Partindo sem se despedir direito e fazendo muita gente, pelo menos as mais importantes, chorando por sua atitude descabida.

Era ganancia. Se fosse apenas vontade de crescer eu poderia ter entendido e talvez perdoado. Mas era ganancia, luxuria. Ele queria ter todo o dinheiro que pudesse, nunca se conformaria em trabalhar em algum jornal de Port Angeles ou Seattle, ele queria mais.

Naquele dia que o vi sair pela porta da minha casa eu sabia que o meu Eddie tinha ido embora, talvez há muito tempo, só eu não tinha percebido. Alice veio tentar me consolar, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele só estava confuso, e que iria me pedir desculpas e voltar com o rabinho entre as pernas antes de virar a esquina.

Ele virou a esquina, saiu da cidade, do estado, foi pra bem longe de mim. Nada aconteceu como Alice supunha.

Tive minha fase de luto. O ano novo chegou e foi bem recebido. Nunca fui de ficar chorando sem fazer nada, e se para Edward tudo o que havíamos vivido não teve sentido, eu seguiria com minha vida e trataria de esquecê-lo.

Mais de um ano depois que ele havia ido embora, eu continuava sozinha, amargurada. Acabei ficando mais próxima de Jacob Black enquanto terminava a faculdade. Ele era um bom amigo, companheiro e não demorou muito para ficarmos juntos. Me sentia bem ao lado dele e já não pensava tanto em Edward.

Sempre tinha noticias dele, afinal Alice é Alice, e ela não consegue ficar calada por muito tempo. Edward era o novo queridinho do The New York Times, trabalhava muito, tinha todo o dinheiro e mulheres que queria. Era a vida que ele queria.

Terminei a faculdade, assumi o escritório de Seattle que era da empresa do meu pai, estava tocando minha vida com tranquilidade e estava muito feliz. Na véspera de Natal Jacob me pediu em casamento colocando um anel com uma pedra enorme no dedo. Minha família estava toda presente, assim como a família Cullen, apesar do que aconteceu comigo e Edward, eles nem por um minuto se afastaram de mim. Éramos todos como uma grande e feliz família, só que não. Esme e Carlisle sentiam muita falta daquele inconsequente. Ele mal ligava e nunca vinha visita-los. Nem mesmo a sobrinha ele tinha visto nascer ou mesmo acompanhado seus primeiros meses. Lizzi era um amorzinho, e minha afilhada, lógico. Allie não era nem louca de não me chamar para madrinha da sua primeira filha.

No dia após o natal eu estava arrumando a bagunça da noite anterior na sala. Quando já estava quase acabando a campainha tocou, estava sozinha em casa, fui atender. E para a minha surpresa era quem eu menos esperava ver. Edward.

No começo fiquei meio arredia, mas depois aceitei conversar com ele, e por fim acabei ouvindo o que há anos não escutava, pelo menos não dele. Um eu te amo.

Depois que ele saiu da minha casa fiquei desnorteada. Todo aquele sentimento que uma vez esteve adormecido voltou à tona e com força total. A tristeza também. Eu ainda amava aquele filho de uma mãe mais que tudo. E mesmo tendo um compromisso sério com Jacob e anos tendo passado o sentimento que eu guardava por Edward era muito forte. Afinal de contas ele havia sido o grande amor da minha vida. Foi meu primeiro amigo, meu primeiro namorado, meu primeiro homem e eu havia sido sua primeira também.

Passei o dia trancada em meu quarto. Meu coração parecia estar sendo fuzilado por todo o exercito americano, pois o que eu sentia era dor, era saudade e também era amor.

No dia de ano novo quando o vi naquela praça não consegui disfarçar. Jacob acabou percebendo.

_ Por que você não para de olhar para ele? – Jacob perguntou enquanto eu tentava inutilmente disfarçar esse fato.

_ Eu não estou...

_ Não subestime minha inteligência Bella. Desde que o Cullen voltou para a cidade você não é mais a mesma. Eu não entendo Bella. Tudo parecia estar tão Bem... – Jacob falava, mas parou assim que percebeu Edward junto a nós. Edward nos cumprimentou e foi embora

_ É impressão sua Jacob. – tentei reconforta-lo, mas eu sabia que aquilo era mentira.

_ Você ainda o ama, apesar de tudo você ainda o ama Isabella.

_ Jacob, eu não..

_ Não negue. Há horas você não para de olhar para ele, mal ouve o que eu falo. Você o ama. Ele tinha que aparecer agora? Acabamos de ficar noivos, estava tudo tão bem entre nós dois.

_ Ainda está tudo bem entre nós dois Jacob.

_ Não, acho que nunca esteve. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, esperei a paixão que você sentia pelo Cullen passar para poder me aproximar. Fui seu amigo, depois seu namorado e agora seu noivo. Mas eu sempre soube que eu nunca seria o Cullen, e juro que me esforcei para ser melhor que ele. Mas parece que não foi e não é o suficiente. Você o ama, apesar de tudo.

_ Jacob nós estamos juntos, eu gosto muito de você e nós vamos nos casar.

_ Não sei mais se isso é o certo Bella. Eu te amo, mas eu não pretendo me casar com você pela metade, eu quero você por inteiro. Quero que você me ame, que seja minha e que nunca mais pense no Cullen. – ele respirou fundo me olhando nos olhos. _ Acho melhor a gente dar um tempo. Pelo menos enquanto o Cullen estiver na cidade. Não me entenda mal Bella, mas eu não quero sofrer sabendo que você está comigo amando outro. Eu vou embora. – ele disse e se levantou.

_ Eu te levo.

_Não Bella.

_ Você não está de carro, eu te levo, por favor.

_ Tudo bem. – entramos no meu carro e eu dirigi até La Push. Fomos o caminho todo calados.

_ Você tem certeza disto? – perguntei assim que chegamos em frente a casa dele.

_ Tenho. É melhor que seja assim. – ele saiu do meu carro. _ Eu te amo.

Jacob se afastou e eu fiquei olhando até que ele entrou em casa. Saí com o carro, alguns minutos depois vi o carro de Edward estacionado perto da praia. Parei meu carro ao lado do seu e desci.

Andei um pouco e logo o avistei deitado na areia da praia com uma fogueira ao lado. Ventava muito e o dia logo iria nascer. Agarrei-me mais a jaqueta e me aproximei dele. Havia muitas latinhas de cerveja ao seu lado, ele olhava para o céu mal piscando os olhos.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e alguns minutos se passaram, ele ainda não havia percebido que eu estava ali.

_ Seus pais devem estar preocupados. – falei chamando sua atenção. Ele me olhou surpreso.

_ Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou ficando sentado.

_ Já estou aqui há algum tempo. Você estava tão distraído, ou dormindo de olhos abertos. – sorri vendo seu cabelo emaranhado e lembrando como era acordar ao seu lado, seu cabelo parecia uma catástrofe da natureza quando acordava, agora não estava muito diferente. _ Já vai amanhecer. – falei olhando o horizonte.

_ Como você me encontrou aqui?

_ Eu vim trazer o Jacob em casa. A gente acabou brigando, eu vi seu carro e te encontrei caído aí. Pensei que você tivesse morto. Por que veio pra cá?

_ Não sei. Saí de lá da praça, comprei essas latinhas de cerveja e quis dar uma volta, sei lá, pensar na vida, ou não pensar em nada. Sei lá. – ele disse enrolado. _ Você e o Jacob brigaram, por quê?

_ Você. – eu disse sem tirar os olhos do mar. _ Desde que você voltou eu não tive sossego. O Jacob reparou que eu estava estranha, a gente brigou e acabamos dando um tempo. Estou confusa, sei lá. Você me deixou confusa. Você não tinha o direito de ter voltado desse jeito, falado aquelas coisas pra mim.

_ Só falei a verdade Bella. – ele falava também apenas olhando para o mar. Parecia que ele era nosso confidente. _Sabe Bella, quando eu saí daqui estava com uma ideia fixa na cabeça. Eu queria crescer na vida, queria poder ter muito dinheiro, carro do ano, ter um ótimo emprego e principalmente ser reconhecido por todo o meu trabalho. E eu consegui tudo isso...

_ Então por que voltou, por que você está aqui Edward? Por que simplesmente não me apagou da sua vida e me deixou seguir com a minha? Por que você não sai da minha cabeça? – disse quase beirando o desespero. Eu estava desesperada. Minha vida estava ótima até ele voltar fazendo tudo ficar de cabeça para baixo.

_ Eu acabei percebendo, de uma forma muito antitradicional, que não adianta eu ter o carro do ano, o melhor emprego do mundo, por que quando eu chego em casa não tem ninguém para conversar. A casa está sempre vazia. Passo mais tempo trabalhando, na rua, do que em casa. Não sabia, ou não procurava saber por que, mas agora eu sei. Era solidão. Quando eu vivia aqui eu era feliz, tinha toda minha família reunida, e principalmente tinha você. Mas acabei sendo um idiota movido pela ganância, pela vontade de ter e conhecer mais do mundo e joguei tudo isso de lado.

_ Você tem razão. Você foi um completo idiota. – suas palavras tocaram fundo. Ele havia sentido minha falta, apesar de tudo.

_ Eu te amo Bella. – ele disse. Mas uma vez aquelas palavras tocaram fundo. Eu não poderia fugir.

_ Eu também te amo idiota.

_ Como vai ser daqui em diante? – ele perguntou unindo nossas mãos. O dia já havia nascido, o céu estava muito bonito.

_ Temos um ano novo inteiro para descobrir. – eu disse apertando minha mão na sua.

Como um milagre tudo mudou. Edward e eu ficamos juntos naquele dia. Nada tinha mudado, e até tinha, para melhor. O amor que sentíamos e estava guardado por tanto tempo só fez que nossos corpos clamassem um pelo o outro. Não conseguimos não nos unir em um só como fazíamos antes.

Mas nem tudo são flores. Ainda tinha Jacob, ele me amava, e mesmo tendo pedido um tempo eu sabia que ele não ficaria bem com isso. No segundo dia do ano fui até La Push conversar com Jacob, eu precisava dar uma explicação e por um fim definitivo ao nosso noivado. Eu ainda amava Edward e me sentia amada também. Eu precisava tentar uma vez mais.

_ Billy, o Jacob está em casa? – perguntei ao pai de Jacob, que foi quem me atendeu.

_ Está no quarto Bella, você sabe o caminho. – ele disse empurrando sua cadeira de rodas para o lado, me dando passagem para entrar em sua casa. Assenti e segui até a porta de madeira escura, respirei fundo e bati uma vez.

_ Pode entrar. – Jacob falou lá de dentro.

_ Jacob? Sou eu, Bella.

_ Oi Bella. – ele me disse, seu rosto estava sem expressão. _ Pode falar. Apesar de que eu acho que já sei sobre o que é. Você veio terminar comigo, não é?

_ Jacob... Eu, bem, vamos ser práticos. É isso sim.

_ É o Cullen, sempre foi o Cullen. – ele disse caminhando para até a janela do seu quarto, que dava vista para uma parte da praia.

_ É o Edward sim. – caminhei até ele. _ Jacob, eu sinto muito por estar fazendo isso com você. Você sempre foi muito bom comigo, eu tenho um carinho enorme por você. Até pensei que fosse amor, de verdade. Por isso eu estava segura em querer me casar com você. Mas, eu não sei explicar. Edward sempre foi tudo pra mim. E quando ele foi embora eu jurei que iria esquecê-lo, assim como ele se esqueceu de pensar em mim quando tomou aquela decisão. Eu estava certa de que tinha superado, de que tinha esquecido ele. Mas não, era só distância, mas eu continuei amando, mesmo sem perceber.

_ Então por que você quer voltar com ele Bella? Você sabe que ele não vai mudar, ele é ganancioso. Edward não pensou duas vezes em te largar quando apareceu aquela oportunidade em Nova York. Você sabe muito bem, quem faz uma vez pode perfeitamente fazer de novo. E vocês ficando juntos, ele vai ter que voltar pra vidinha dele, e você? Vai querer ser chutada de novo? Ou vai feito um cachorrinho atrás dele dessa vez?

Jacob estava enraivecido. Apesar de suas palavras me machucarem eu sabia que era tudo verdade. Como seria? Ele mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que voltar para Nova York, e como eu ficaria?

_ Eu não sei Jacob, mas acho que dessa vez eu iria para onde ele fosse. Eu preciso dessa segunda chance. Eu não queria que você ficasse com raiva de mim, mas não vou te pedir isso agora. Perdoe-me por fazer você sofrer.

Saí da casa de Jacob um pouco mais leve, mas ao mesmo tempo culpada. Jacob sempre foi muito meu amigo, ele e Edward nunca se deram bem, e quando Edward me deixou foi ele quem segurou minha barra. Ele que me animava, me dava carinho e consolo. Alguns meses depois começamos a namorar, Jake sabia que eu ainda amava Edward, mas que estava dando uma chance para nós dois de darmos certo. E demos certo, por um bom tempo, tanto que não hesitei em aceitar seu pedido de casamento. Eu estava feliz. Mas Edward era a minha vida, e quando ele apareceu pôs por terra todas as certezas que eu tinha. Tudo a minha volta era Edward. As lembranças voltaram com força, eu não consegui disfarçar. Era ele, sempre foi ele, e sempre será ele na minha vida e no meu coração.

Edward e eu fomos devagar. Tentamos nos entender primeiro antes de contar para quem quer que seja. Mas quando o fizemos foram lágrimas para todos os lados. Alguns tinham receio por mim, por tudo o que já passei e sofri. Outros me apoiavam, principalmente nossas famílias.

_ Bella, eu preciso conversar com você. – senti um calafrio passar pela minha espinha quando Edward falou isso em uma manhã da segunda semana de janeiro. Estávamos na sua cama, eu vestia apenas sua camisa e ele uma cueca box preta. Ele ficava lindo de cueca preta. _ Eu preciso ir para Nova York.

_ Não Edward, de novo não. Por favor, não faz isso comigo de novo, por favor. – lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto. Era muito bom para ser verdade, ele iria me deixar novamente.

_Ei, calma. Eu não vou embora, quer dizer vou, mas eu volto. Juro que volto. Mas eu tenho um emprego lá, não posso abandonar assim. E meus dias de folga já estão acabando.

_ E como vamos ficar. Atravessando o país em aviões toda vez que quisermos nos ver?

_ Não princesa. Calma. Já pensei em tudo, confie em mim, pelo menos dessa vez confie em mim. – ele disse me puxando novamente para seus braços.

_ Edward, por favor, não me machuque mais.

_ Eu não vou. Eu juro que não vou. Eu te amo.

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram? Ainda tem a parte II, pois ficou muito grande. Comentem**


	7. Capítulo Bônus parte II

**Oi, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Pois bem, este é o último e derradeiro capítulo. Espero realmente que tenham gostado desta pequena estória e que me perdoem pelos erros e clichês. Bom dia a todos e comentem.**

* * *

**Bônus parte II**

Dois dias depois Edward estava indo embora. O acompanhei até o aeroporto e só o soltei quando a última chamada para seu voo foi feita. Ficamos nos comunicando por telefone durante a semana inteira, no final de semana Edward veio para Forks novamente. Na segunda-feira de manhã quando eu pensei que ele iria embora, eis que veio a surpresa.

_ Edward, acorda, você vai acabar perdendo o seu voo. – era segunda de manhã, nem tinha amanhecido o dia, mas ele precisava partir.

_ Eu não vou. – ele disse me puxando para que deitasse.

_ Como assim não vai? Você tem que trabalhar sabia? – ele riu.

_ Tenho sim, mas só começo na próxima segunda.

_ Edward, eu não estou te entendendo.

_ Meu amor. No momento que você me deu uma nova chance eu decidi que não iria mais ficaria longe de você. Então, quando voltei para Nova York conversei com meus chefes, e pedi demissão. Eles não queriam aceitar, modéstia a parte seu homem é muito competente. Expliquei o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo, e não só aceitaram minha demissão, como ficaram de me conseguir uma vaga em um jornal importante de Seattle. Não vou ganhar como lá em Nova York, mas é o suficiente para nós dois e ainda tenho muito dinheiro que guardei nesses anos todos. – ele me puxou pela cintura para mais perto dele. _ Agora nem que você queira eu te deixo mais Isabella Swan.

_ Mas... Era seu sonho Edward. – falei me virando para olhar em seus olhos.

_ Você é meu sonho Bella. Demorei mais entendi que eu posso estar onde estiver, sem você ao meu lado, não vale a pena.

_ Você agora é meu? Pra sempre meu? – perguntei abobalhada.

_ Eternamente. – nos beijamos calmamente. Era tão bom sentir seu beijo. Acho que nunca me cansaria disto. Logo o beijo ficou mais urgente, nossa sede pelo corpo um do outro ainda não tinha passado, e eu esperava que nunca passasse. Quando atingimos nosso orgasmo, Edward me aninhou em seus braços. _ Quando o primavera chegar, quero você comigo Bella, para sempre. Você quer casar comigo?

Levantei meu rosto para olhar em seus olhos. Lá eu não encontrei duvidas. Apenas certezas. Eu sabia que ele me amava, agora eu sabia que ele seria meu, para sempre.

_ Sim. Eu te amo Edward.

_ Eu também te amo Bella.

Dois meses depois.

_ Ainda não me conformo em como você está bonita meu amor. – Minha mãe falou quando eu estava toda pronta. Meu vestido branco de mangas e renda nas costas, meu cabelo preso com um véu que tinha uns três metros de comprimento e os sapatos de salto que Alice me obrigou a usar.

_ Bella, você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. Quer dizer, eu fui mais, então você é a segunda mais linda. – Alice falou arrancando gargalhadas de todas as mulheres naquele quarto.

Foram longas horas sendo puxada e repuxada por cada uma daquelas mulheres. Alice tinha feito praticamente um milagre. Havia providenciado tudo para o meu casamento com seu irmão. Como ela mesma disse "este será o casamento de quintal mais bonito que Forks já teve!".

Esses dois meses tinham sidos mágicos. Edward e eu estávamos mais juntos e apaixonados do que nunca. Ele na semana seguinte começou seu trabalho em um importante jornal de Seattle, tive medo de que ele estive fazendo isso realmente sem querer, que se sentisse apenas obrigado a fazer isso por mim. Mas não, eu podia ver a empolgação em seus olhos, no jeito como falou do seu primeiro dia e de como todos o trataram bem.

Ele havia vendido seu apartamento em Nova York e comprado outro em Seattle. Era lindo e bem no centro da cidade. Edward fez questão de que eu mobiliasse do meu jeito, e assim o fiz, ele não me deixou pagar por nada, homens.

Cada mínima coisa que Edward fazia me mostrava seu amor por mim. Deixar seu emprego do outro lado do país, algo pelo que ele tanto lutou. Sua casa, sua ambição. Ele largou mão de tudo por mim. E agora estávamos aqui, preste a nos casar.

Edward e eu não quisemos algo muito pomposo. Queríamos um casamento simples, apenas quem fosse importante em nossas vidas estaria lá. Minha família e a dele, nossos amigos mais íntimos e o padre.

Eu não tinha visto como o quintal da minha casa tinha ficado. Alice me proibiu de ver até a hora do casamento.

_ Venha Bella, chegou a hora. – Alice me tirou dos meus devaneios. Eu estava muito nervosa. Meu pai veio até mim com seu rosto sereno como sempre.

_ Você está linda Bells. – ele beijou minha testa. Alice me entregou o buquê de tulipas vermelhas e foi para o seu lugar no altar. Ela seria minha madrinha com Jasper. _ Chegou a hora. Preparada? – acenei e dei o primeiro passo rumo ao meu futuro.

Meu quintal estava todo transformado. Não sei como Alice conseguiu, mas não se parecia em nada com o lugar onde por tantas vezes brinquei quando criança. Flores estavam penduradas sobre as cabeças de todos, parecia um céu de flores coloridas. As cadeiras forradas dispostas lado a lado, todas ocupadas por pessoas importantes em minha vida. O chão estava repleto de pétalas de rosas. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, mas nada me importou mais quando encontrei aquele par de olhos cor de esmeralda.

Edward estava lindo me esperando no altar. Vestia um smoking preto e seu cabelo desgrenhado estava incrivelmente arrumado, o que era um milagre, pois eu nunca vi um cabelo tão rebelde na minha vida. Ele mantinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos. Com certeza eu não estava diferente.

A cada passo que eu dava em direção ao altar só aumentava ainda mais a certeza de que ele era meu. Edward agora era meu, e nunca mais iriamos nos separar. Meu coração estava acelerado, minhas pernas trêmulas, e tudo que eu queria era correr para os braços do homem da minha vida.

A cerimônia correu tranquilamente e a cada palavra dita eu sentia a emoção me dominar.

Eu agora era a senhora Cullen, a mais feliz de todas as senhoras Cullens.

_ Não me canso de dizer que você está incrivelmente linda senhora Cullen. – Edward disse enquanto dançávamos.

_ O senhor também está incrivelmente lindo senhor Cullen. – ele me beijou.

_ Eu te amo Bella.

_ Eu te amo mais.

Viramos a tarde toda dançando em nossa festa. O dia era nosso, à noite também. Seriamos um só pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Não teríamos uma lua de mel. Edward tinha acabado de começar no Jornal e eu tinha o escritório para cuidar. Jacob havia pedido suas contas no dia seguinte ao nosso término. Mudou-se para San Francisco, onde uma de suas irmãs morava. E pelo o que Billy disse ele já estava trabalhando em um novo escritório por lá.

Íamos ter apenas um fim de semana em Malibu. De noite, quando a festa já estava no fim, trocamos de roupas e fomos para o aeroporto. Para curtir alguns momentos juntos.

Foi um fim de semana maravilhoso, regado a muito amor e banhos de mar.

Estávamos sentados na areia da praia, já era quase madrugada de segunda feira, logo teríamos que ir para o aeroporto, e deveríamos estar dormindo, mas não. Estávamos aqui olhando para o mar. Havia poucas pessoas na praia e as que ainda estavam mal nos notavam.

_ Bella? Você está feliz? – Edward perguntou abraçado a mim.

_ Não existe pessoa mais feliz no mundo do que eu nesse momento Edward. – eu disse o olhando.

_ E será assim para o resto das nossas vidas. – eu disse o beijando. _ Eu te amo Edward.

_ Também te amo Bella. Para sempre.

Ficamos na praia mais um pouco, depois fomos para o hotel e depois ao aeroporto, e de lá para o resto de nossas vidas.

**FIM**


End file.
